


A Demon's Fox

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Category: Brawlhalla
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fights, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries
Summary: Cross and Diane starts to battle out their opponents as a duo in Vallahalla. Everything goes well until Cross himself started to slip in one match where he went against Yumiko in a moment. The two started to have conflicts with each other after the match.





	1. Break time

**Cross’ POV**

 

I have been walking around the town, doing my tasks that me and my demon are dealing with. It has been much of a hobby more than a job, but hey, that’s us.

Right now, I am taking a break from battling in Vallahalla. I had some intense matches, and boy they are crazy as hell. At the same time, they are fun. At least I had fun beating the heck outta’ my opponents.

Inside the western cafe, I was sitting at a table by myself. I see a few opponents I have fought in one of the tables. I see Ember, Sentinel, Bodvar, and Orion sitting at one table. No surprise though, cause the four seems to have a good time there.

There is Koji over there, drunk from beer. No wonder why he has passed out. Then Hattori comes by and kicked on the left side of his hip, knocking him down. I don’t know what she is yelling at him for, but it’s none of my business.

There are some girls gossiping about topics I don’t even care about. Then again, I am far from where they are sitting. 

I took a sip from my mug. It tasted much better than before. To be honest, Cassidy has given herself a job well done. Looking at her, she is laughing loud...in a weird way. She is talking to two recent legends. One with the white hair with dark skin, along with black and yellow armor is Sidra. She is a cannon freak. On the other hand, that goblin wearing nothing but a brown piece of cloth on his bottom is Xull. Just like Cassidy, he is a loud mouth. Honestly, well at least they are having a good time.

To be honest, I did wish to myself I could have talked to some of these people slightly more. Then again, I was one of the recent legends to join Vallahalla. Of course there are more after I joined, but then again...I could given myself more.

Just then, a girl wearing a vintage like clothing comes up to me. She placed her hand on the table I am sitting in front of. I looked up to her, it was Diane. She pulls a small smirk at me.

“What brings you here, honey?” I asked.

“Nothing. I just came to see you by.” Then she sits at the other side of the table.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. After a little while, I took another sip and spoke up.

“Do you have any plans this time around?” I asked Diane.

“Not much, I am just practicing my accuracy with my bow just for now.” she replied.

“Oh, is that so?”

To be honest, I didn’t really have much to say. Diane probably wants to talk to me more, but I don’t exactly know what she will pull off. However, she gave me another full glance again.

“Cross, I remember now.”

“Remember what?”

“We have a match today at the evening. You and me are going against another duo.”  
“Do you know exactly who?”

She shook her head, “Not quite, but we have to practice right now. Our match will start in a few hours. Come with me.”  
“But I haven’t even finished my drink.”

“Fine. After you drank.”

And then I began drinking, avoiding to be in the same situation Koji was in.


	2. Preparing Guns And Power

**Cross’ POV**

 

We are at a testing stage, doing our practice. Diane tries to aim at me with her bow. She does shot me six times, but she misses me a lot. I for myself tried to punch her a lot with my fists. Yes I have missed a lot as well, but at least I got a few hits at her.

After a while, we trained with Brynn and Nix. These two are also working together to fight other opponents as well. For sure they aren’t going against us. Brynn was a tough cookie. It’s like she is taking every hit, while Nix is there as a support. Still, the two seems to know each other’s tactics well.

Me and Diane ended up using blasters after we got a KO’ed by them. We decided to have one of us go to one side, and the other on the other side. We both parted ways, and luckily, both Brynn and Nix are at the middle. However, they aren’t dumb, so they also parted ways to deal with us each. I have to deal with Brynn while Diane has to deal with Nix.

Brynn can swing her axe as if it has no gravity. Seriously, she has a lot of strength to swing that hard. I dodged every single one of her swings, and as I am at a distance, I shot bullets at her. It did got her quite a bit, but she still stood strong.

“You gotta shoot harder than that.” she said. Seriously, shoot harder? The only way I could shoot as hard is if I triggered the gun hard, which really, the pressure doesn’t even matter. Then again, I can’t forget my other signatures.

I pull out dark flames, and that pushed her out by a mile. She almost fell off of the stage, but was able to restore her stance. She then came dashing towards me.

I took a step back and prepared my biggest blow. I held my blaster, waiting to get much power as possible, because Brynn is going to cancel me if I don’t shoot fast. 

Luckily, I was able to get good enough power, then I will…

 

“Sike!”

 

...was going to shoot her off if it wasn’t for Diane to knock her out with her own power.

“Really Diane? That was my kill!” I yelled.

“Sorry, it seems that you are too slow.”

Well that got me. Got me hard. At least Brynn was knocked off the stage. Speaking of which…

“Hey, what about Nix? Did you got her?”

“Yep!”

Well then. It also looks like the two came back after their sidekicks got them back.

Brynn nodded, which it seems she likes what we did.

“That was a good one. Let’s keep battling until our matches are up.” she said.

“Oooh, sounds good.” Nix responded.

 

Then the four of us kept battling. Each of us were doing better than expected. We switch weapons more frequently, though we did had some slips. One time, I was going to get Brynn, but I got knocked out by Nix and her scythe. Damn you Nix.

The practice has been going on for hours, and surprisingly, it hasn’t been tiring for us. However, after twenty-five matches, we did got tired, so we took a rest near a tree. 

Me and Diana were chatting about random stuff, especially the match we are having soon. Nix on the other side of the tree spied on us, thinking there is something between me and Diane. Really, we are just friends, but she thinks us beyond. I can tell that by her face. Sigh, she’s a complete weirdo.

Even after the discussion we are taking part in, we even got tired after that. I couldn’t focus as much, so I ended up closing my eyes, unable to listen to Diana’s voice.

 

I then woke up after hearing a small giggle. My vision was quite blurry after my eyes opened. There was a lady who I seemed to remember. She is standing right in front of me. She looks fancy as usual, and wears a red vintage-like hat. As my vision is cleared, it’s no surprise it is no other than the monster hunter, Diana.

 

“You seemed so tired.” she said.

“Well, kind of.” I replied.

 

For some reason, something feels heavy on my shoulder. Funny, cause’ there is nothing holding me down.

 

“I-I can’t get up.” I said to Diana.

“Wake up.”

“But, I am already woken up.”

“I said wake up.”

 

I am woken up, that’s funny, is she blind or something? However, she said it once more.

 

“Hey! Wake! Up!”

This time, my vision went black, and the voice was much deeper than previously. I began to realize, I was dreaming.

My eyes opens up to see Brynn standing in front of me.

 

“Your match is going to start very soon.” she says, “You and your girlfriend should be there right now.”

“My girlfriend?” Then I noticed that Diana was sleeping on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. “Hey! Wake up!” and she woke up as well.

 

“My...what happened?” she asked.

“Our match is starting…”

She glanced at me for a few seconds, and became shocked. The two of us got up, and we ran, leaving Brynn behind.

 

**Brynn’s POV**

 

Now, I may not be some genius, but I am sure Cross and Diana have a thing together ever since they met. To be honest, it’s none of my business, since I have a match to partake in.


End file.
